


The Last Lie

by TheMuchTooMerryMaiden



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden/pseuds/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble set just before the end of 'Life Born of Fire'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Lie

It’s two days before James is released from the hospital and a further day before he is back at work. Through those three days he thinks about Will and Feardorcha, he thinks about his lies and lies of omission and he thinks about his guilt and responsibility. Trying to sleep at night is the worst, then scenes from the last week play over and over in his mind; at least once he’s home he can get up and play the guitar, in the hospital there was nothing he could do but think.

He reaches two conclusions. First, that although he gave up on the priesthood years ago that in no way absolved him from his responsibility to do what he does do to the Glory of God; if his service was not going to be as a priest it would be service to the community, he would be the best officer he could. Second, that though the thought appalled him there was one more lie he needed to tell. Decisions made, James was finally able to sleep. The next morning on the way to work he stopped at a newsagent and bought a copy of ‘Loaded’ and a Yorkie Bar.


End file.
